


Let it snow

by Lokisgame



Series: A Few Warm Words [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Nothing good ever happened with snow around.





	

She hated snow. Nothing good ever happened with snow around.  
In Alaska when they had to fight alien worm induced cabin fever - where did the worms come from? Snow.  
When Leonard Betts declared she had something he needed, what was falling from the sky? Snow.  
When a bee burst the bubble of her and Mulder's first real kiss and enrolled her as a new crew member of USCSS Nostromo, where did she wake up? In Antarctica, surrounded by what? SNOW!  
So please, Bing, keep your snow and your white Christmas to yourself. 

The car heating broke down halfway through the middle of Nowhere. If you assume they passed the border of Nowhere few hours ago, and were now traveling through the Nowhere proper, that should give you some idea how long a way laid behind them and how much they still had to travel. Typical.   
They stopped for coffee at a gas station, or whatever warm she could wrap her hands around really, as the snow started to fall. (What were the odds?) Bing Crosby crooned from the radio inside the small store and she knew she had to get out.  
"Mulder, if you die of exhaustion" she told him heading back to the car, he was driving for the past 4 hours and it was time to switch places "rest assured that you will not die in vain. I'm planing to make you into a human sleeping bag."  
"How about you pretend to faint from cold and I will have to share my very much alive body heat with you?" He bargained following her with two cups stacked on top of each other, careful not to slip on the fresh layer of their nemesis.  
"Oh you would love that" she gave him a crooked smile opening the car for them  
"You have no idea" he mumbled under his breath getting into the passenger seat  
"What did you got me?" She asked adjusting the driver's seat  
"See for yourself" he popped the lid of the paper cup and handed it to her  
"Hot Chocolate!" She almost squealed like a little girl  
"Wait for it" he reached into his coat pocket and produced a small bag, ripped it with his teeth and tiny marshmallows landed on the surface of her drink  
"I could kiss you right now" she sighed happily  
"I won't stop you" he teased back, stirring her drink for her as she warmed her fingers around the cup. "Any plans for Christmas, Scully?"  
"I'm not going ghost hunting again, don't even think about it"  
"Why not? You haven't shot me in ages, I'm beginning to think you don't like me anymore"  
"Remind me to show you more love in the future. Me and mom are going to visit Bill" Mulder made a face "yeah, tell me about it, you?"  
The snow kept falling around them, thick wet snowflakes dancing in the light from the store windows, Mulder pretended to be fascinated by his coffee.  
"Oh you know, the usual." He didn't mean to sound lonely, or needy, he wasn't even religious, it's just that the world wanted him to feel that way by constantly reminding him of what he didn't have, like a loving mother or an annoying asshole of a brother, but still a brother, none the less. He only had her.  
"Maybe the Gunmen" she started trying to lighten the mood, but his smile stopped her  
"Yeah, maybe I'll see them." He looked at her hands and remembered "by the way, where are you gloves Scully?"  
"I seem to have lost them" she looked at the slightly blueish tips of her fingers "pity, i really liked that pair."  
"Well, since you won't be around for Christmas day" he said as he reached into the back seat searching through his coat pockets for a small flat box "there's no reason for me to wait to give you this"  
She placed her cup in a cupholder and opened it, reveling under the tissue paper a pair of black gloves, soft suede leather, her perfect size.  
"I noticed you had none" he said as she tried them on "and it was so cold, and there was that store across the street from the police station" he stumbled through his explanation as she put her newly gloved hands in his. He wrapped his hands around hers, trying to warm them faster "I thought, they just seemed so much nicer than latex" he explained without looking at her.  
He brought her hands to his lips, cupping them and breathing warm air to force the heat through the material into her fingertips.  
"Thank you" she replied simply and leaned in pressing her lips to his for a long moment, to give some of the warmth back.  
"Merry early Christmas, Scully" he whispered with an eskimo kiss  
"You know, your nose is cold too, you're not getting sick are you?" the teasing was back "You wouldn't want to catch a cold and miss the trip to sunny California, now would you"  
She let go of him and reached for the ignition with a smile on her face. She turned the key and the sound of engine waking to life filled the car accompanied by a happy hum of the heating back on.  
"Will you look at that! A Christmas miracle" she laughed feeling the warm air spread from the vents in the dashboard.  
"Never give up on a miracle Scully" he smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> X-mas fic in october, why not :) thanks for the inspiration @CrossedBeams


End file.
